Residential and commercial air conditioners include as a part thereof a fan coil unit. The fan coil unit includes a coil through which coolant (liquid or gas) is pumped, and normally the coil is spaced above or seated in a convector tray or condensation tray or pan in which condensation collects as air passes through the coil and condenses upon the exterior thereof. The condensate drips from the coil into the condensation tray and is conducted by an appropriate outlet(s) and pipe(s) to a conventional drain.
Such condensation pans are generally made from galvanized metal and rust with relative ease. Disadvantages of the latter and the manner in which the same are overcome through the construction of an in situ vacuum molded polymeric/copolymeric condensation tray are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,672 dated Aug. 15, 1989 in the name of John T. Sullivan. However, though the condensation pan of the latter patent possesses many advantages, one disadvantage is the necessity of using separate and removable fasteners/connectors, such as nuts and bolts, to assemble and disassemble the condensation pan relative to the associated fan coil unit.
Additional novel and unobvious condensation pans/trays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,087 issued on Jan. 22, 1991 in the name of John T. Sullivan. The condensation pan of the latter patent is more readily installed within and removed from the fan coil unit through the sliding connections between the two. However, the sliding connections necessitate expensive molds for fabrication purposes which in turn necessitate increased cost of each condensation tray. Accordingly, the industry not only requires a condensation tray which includes all of the advantages heretofore noted in the latter-identified patents, but such condensation pan must be cost-effective and price competitive.